An Archer's Path
by Eguana9613
Summary: An archer's path to be the greatest of all.On the way, he will meet any misadventures.My first fanfic!Please read and review!


A gust of air ruffled my already messy black hair. I could hear the waves crashing noisily. I was at Southperry. Looking to the right, I saw a small group of people gathered around Captain Shanks.

"Ready to go to Victoria Island, eh?" Captain Shanks questioned the group of people.

"Yes sir!" came the reply. I stared at the group of people. How I longed to be part of them. The group of people was a bunch of level 10 and 8 beginners. The captain yelled at the beginners to get on board and not to step too close to the edge or they might fall off.

I watched the majestic boat soar into the air with grace. This was a rather common event nowadays. Beginners who were at level 10 or 8 would usually leave Maple Island to become a magician or rogue, bowman or maybe even a warrior.

I wanted to be a bowman, then a hunter. I always imagined myself to be holding a bow and an arrow, shooting a monster. I sighed softly to myself. Getting up on a wooden bench I was sitting on, I resumed my monster hunting.

I was on level 9. Deciding to hunt some blue snails and some mushrooms for my quest. On my way to the forest, I occasionally stabbed a snail or shroom here and there. Arriving at my destination, there were many orange mushrooms bouncing around. "Hey Sora!" came a yell.

Looking around, I saw my best friend, Aaron. Grinning at him, I motioned for him to come over. "So, you gonna train till you reach level 10?" Aaron questioned me. "Of course." I answered confidently.

"Well, I gotta go now. I've got a quest to finish."

"Okay, see you later Aaron!"

Looking around, I suddenly heard a bush rustling. Turning around quickly, an orange mushroom appeared. It had a cute face but it was about 3 feet tall. To me, it looked rather harmless.

The mushroom suddenly came charging at me. I didn't move as it looked as I said earlier, harmless. Unexpectedly, the mushroom knocked me off my feet. Yelling in pain, I got up while wincing. That hurt. Grabbing my razor, I hurriedly stabbed the mushroom repeatedly.

After a few hits, I managed to kill the mushroom. Feeling a surge of energy rush into my body, I smiled in victory. The mushroom vanished into thin air and dropped a few mesos and a mushroom cap.

Thinking it was over, the ground suddenly shook violently and I looked up. A huge mob of mushrooms were approaching me quickly. I spotted a rope dangling from a high ledge.

Easily making the choice to climb up, I reached the ledge just in time. The mob of mushrooms were bouncing around the ledge, just waiting for me to get down then clobber me black and blue.

I was up on the ledge for nearly an hour. The mushrooms had gotten bored of me and went off to terrorize other beginners. Climbing down, I had wasted an hour's worth of training.

Walking away, I decided to hunt mushrooms more carefully this time. After nearly two hours of training, I finally levelled up, also, I had managed to finish my quest. I could finally get the fruit knife I wanted for so long.

Heading back to Southperry, I saw Biggs. Running over to him, I handed him the stuff from the quest. He gave me the fruit knife I had always wanted.

Checking my mesos, I decided I had enough to get to Victoria Island. After paying Captain Shanks, I boarded the ship.

Arriving at Victoria Island, I spotted a group of people. They all seemed to be high levelled. Gathering my courage, I went over to them. Calling out to them politely, I questioned them where I could become an archer.

An archer grinned at me. I blinked. The archer's face looked familiar to me. The archer looked at me then questioned me: "What, don't remember me?"

"Aahh…I think I've met you before…"

The archer hurriedly replied: "I'm your brother!" My eyes instantly went wide with shock. No wonder his face looked familiar, he was my brother! He disappeared one day. That was when I was around 5 years old.

"Soo….what's your name again big brother?"

"……YOU FORGOT MY NAME??????!!"

"Well…I haven't seen you in a long time soo…you know…."

"It's Seles."

Seles brought me to Henesys where all the bowmen reside. Looking around, the townspeople greeted Seles happily. There were even a few girls giggling and blushing at my brother. I hated to admit it but my brother was rather good looking.

He had short and spiky black hair which always looked sleek. He also looked tough from years of training. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Seles questioned me: "How old are you now?"

"I'm 10 this year."

A pregnant silence ensued between us. After a few minutes, we reached a big tree. "This is where Athena Pierce lives." Seles explained. He must've felt my confusion. Opening a door, I saw Athena Pierce herself.

I couldn't help but admire her. She was a bowmaster, one of the legendary few. She looked up. "Ahh…Seles, is that your little brother you've always told me about?"

"The one and only." Was Seles's reply.

"So, what's your name and why are you here?"

"I'm S-Sora and I-I wanna be an a-archer." I stuttered nervously.

"Very well, but you must train hard if you wish to reach your goal."

"I will!"

"Alright, I can see you have the determination to become an archer. I will give you my blessing."

"Please show me your palm."

Hurriedly holding out my hand to her, she held it gently. She muttered a few words under her breath.

A sudden gush of energy filled me. Athena looked at me approvingly. "Congratulations, Sora. You have chosen the path of an archer."

There was a strange glowing mark on my palm. Athena was holding a book out to me and motioning for me to take it. "Train hard, Sora and you will be a great archer."

I thanked her profusely and rushed out, completely forgetting about Seles. Seles easily caught up with me.

"Whoa, slow down there Sora! You need some proper equipment before you start hunting monsters."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot."

Seles brought me to a weapon and armour store. He bought a set of beginner archer clothing and I bought my bow and arrow.

**Author's Note :This is my first fanfiction. I would appreciate it if anybody gives me constructive criticism and reviews.D**


End file.
